1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multichannel coder enabling process parameters to be modified.
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to aircraft cockpit equipment. Thus, in this type of application, it can be advantageously used e.g. to control an ADF receiver (radio compass).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single-channel coders are usually comprised of a rotating knob coupled with a code wheel associated with one or more detectors enabling information relating to the angular position of the coder and direction of rotation to be provided.
The design of the code wheel and detectors associated with it depend, of course, on the detection principle applied, and the latter can be of an electromechanical, magnetic, optical or other nature.
As for multichannel coders, these use several single-channel coder structures arranged in such a way that the knobs and the code wheels are disposed coaxially while being offset in relation to one another.
The axes of the knob/code wheel assemblies are then designed to fit coaxially into one another so as to be able to turn in relation to one another.
Advantageously, these knobs are of different diameter so that the superposing thereof defines a cone-shaped assembly in which each of the knobs can be identified by touch.
In view of their structure and the fact that there are as many coders as there are channels, multichannel coders are relatively costly and voluminous devices.